


Ice Cream Under a Strange Sky

by Roryfinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Iron Dad, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Pan Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Stargazing, bi tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: “Tony, when you said you had an intern why didn’t you tell me he was hot? I mean look at me I look like shit and then he comes in looking perfect as ever. Are you trying to make me look bad?”Or: Harley meets Peter for the first time.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, [Background] Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 411





	Ice Cream Under a Strange Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I hope I did it justice. If there are any mistakes please let me know thank you!

“Tony, when am I gonna meet this kid. You haven’t stopped talking about him the entire time I’ve been here.” Harley wasn’t jealous. He just wanted to be able to talk to someone his age with them looking at him like he has seven heads. 

“His name is Peter and he will be here any second now so you might wanna,” He gestured to his well everything and Harley took the hint and went into the bathroom to clean up. 

He took off his safety glasses and splashed water on his face. He fixed up his dirty blond hair that urgently needed a cut. He looked down at his band shirt hoping that there weren't too many grease stains. Once he deemed himself alright he walked out. 

Once out of the bathroom he was met with a very _very_ attractive brunette. He was wearing a baby blue jumper with a pair of ripped white wash jeans that were cuffed at the end. He had on white ankle socks and worn out white converses. The outfit complimented his chocolate brown eyes and curly chestnut hair. 

“As I was saying, Peter this is Harley, Harley this is Peter my ‘intern’.” 

Harley was at a loss for words. Loud, rambunctious, quick witted Harley didn’t know what to say but stare in awe. 

Peter muttered a breathless and tiny, “Hey.”

“Hey,” was all that the blond could manage to say back. Although his voice was a bit louder and more confident. The only thing it did was make the boy blush more. 

“Tony, when you said you had an intern why didn’t you tell me he was hot!? I mean look at me I look like shit and then he comes in looking perfect as ever. Are you trying to make me look bad?”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. He thought they boys would be friends or maybe even good ones but the last thing he thought they would be is attracted to one another! 

“Peter right, what are you doing tonight? Can I take you on date? I mean unless you're straight or I’m not your type which in that case I will be 99% okay with that. The other one percent will be disappointed but I mean I can’t blame you for that.” 

“I’m not straight.” Peter finally piped up. 

“Are you seriously hitting on my intern? In front of me!? You have no shame.” 

Completely ignoring Tony’s remarks, “So is that a yes?” 

Peter nodded while the red spread down his neck. “Fuck yeah! Now if I didn’t ask I wouldn’t have anything to do tonight and now I have a date with your hot intern.” 

“I didn’t even know the two of you were into guys! I mean I don’t care, but a heads up would have been nice.” He mumbled something along the lines of ‘of now I have to deal with them’.

“Well heads up, I’m gay,” Tony rolled his eyes and Harley continued, “I’ve only been here for 3 weeks so I was hoping you could show me around.” 

“Alright, stop flirting and get to work it’s disgustingly cute.”

“Sorry Tony but **_I_ ** have a date tonight to prepare for.” 

“This is just so u could get out of the rest of your work isn’t it?” 

“Yup-” He popped the ‘p’ at the end, “-Peter be ready by seven and then you can show me the wonders of the city!” 

*-*-*

The pair had been roaming New York for about an hour when they came across one of Peter’s favorite ice cream shops. 

“Harley! We have to get ice cream here!”

“Where?” 

“Davey’s! Come on!” Peter grabbed Harley’s hand and dragged him into the ice cream shop. 

They walked back to the tower content. Peter was so focused on the ice cream that he didn’t realize that him and Harley were still holding hands.

His face turned the same color as his strawberry dessert. Harley seemed to catch on and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Harley looked up at Peter, face dusted with the lightest shade of pink, and smiled. He hoped to see the younger boys smile and when he did it was like everything he ever did to lead up to this moment was worth it. He would do anything to make sure Peter was happy because his smile lit up the world. 

It was Harley’s turn to blush but he tried to hide it. 

Their walk through the city had almost come to an end. They approached the large tower when Peter had an idea. 

“Do you like star gazing?”

“Yes, why?”

“I want to show you something?” Peter led Harley up to the roof and over to the blanket that was almost always there. 

“I used to come here a lot when my mind wouldn’t quiet. One day Stephen caught me up here and I told him that I like to come up here to look at whatever stars we’re visible. As you can see there aren’t many due to the light pollution.” 

Peter and Harley layed down on the blanket, “He said he could help me see the stars.” Peter pushed a button on the ground next to the blanket and the sky above them became illuminated with dozens of stars. 

Harley stared up in awe, “How does that even work?”

“Magic.” Peter sighed and looked over at Harley. 

Harley’s eyes held so much knowledge and wonder. Peter could get lost in their crystal blue sea anytime. 

Harley turned to face Peter and lightly brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Peter closed the gap between them. His plush and soft lips grazing chapped ones. He pulled back ever slightly to look into Harley’s eyes. 

The second time Harley closed the distance. The movements were rougher but not too strong. Harley melted into Peter’s touch. It was like they were the only two people and the world. And boy did Harley wish it could stay that way.

*-*-*

The next day during breakfast the two boys shared a look that Tony knew all too well. He gave Stephen that same look the morning after their first date. He smiled to himself. 

“So stargazing.” 

Peter almost choked on his eggs and Harley spit his coffee out. 

A smug smile fell on Tony’s face. He could get used to this. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!


End file.
